Entrégate: Song fic
by CharlieStrife
Summary: Despues de muchas peleas juntos, al fin se casaron, pero que fue lo que pasó en la noche de bodas? CloudXTifa. Aderezado con limón.
1. Capítulo uno: la boda

La canción no es mía, ni los personajes de FF. Se agradece cualquier review, reseña, comentario y reclamo.

Y si, esta pareja me gusta mucho porque se ven bien, porque se pertenecen y sobre todo por otra razón muy personal. Espero les guste

--

La noche era preciosa en el balcón de la habitación en el Inn de Costa del sol. Una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos color rubí esperaba que las nubes se despejaran y pudiera ver estrellitas en el cielo. Su vestido de bodas blanco perla brillaba a la luz de la luna casi llena que se quería asomar sobre las nubes. Su cara mostrando mucha felicidad, y a la vez algo de nervios. Los invitados seguían en el banquete, todos tomados y haciendo destrozos en el lugar. Tanto elixir de champaña ayudó a que nadie viera cuando la pareja decidió subirse a su lindo cuarto.

Escuchó que un poco de música sonaba al fondo de su habitación. No volteó a ver porqué, solo cerró los ojos y suspiró. Escuchó sus pasos salir de la habitación y ella suspiró de nuevo. No tardó en sentir sus brazos rodeando los suyos en un cálido abrazo. Ella se dejó ir y se recargó en su pecho. Olía muy bien. Su perfume llenaba sus fosas nasales. Lo quería ya.

El se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Olía precioso, a ese perfume que le recordaba su vida pasada, en Nibelheim. Ese perfume de frutas y flores preciosas que le hacía recordar la pureza de su ahora esposa en su linda juventud. La abrazó más fuerte. La quería ya.

_¿Cómo te atreves  
__A mirarme así,  
A__ ser tan bella,  
__Y encima sonreír?_

Cloud la volteó para tener su cara de frente. Sus lindos ojos verde mako encontrando un espejo en los de ella. La mirada más tierna y bella que Tifa jamás le había mostrado. Ella era hermosa, deslumbrante, lo era todo.

Cerraron los ojos y sus labios como imantados se buscaron los unos a los otros. Un beso muy tierno, su primer beso a solas como marido y mujer. El primero de muchos. Miles. Millones. Infinitos besos que nunca se agotarían. Besos de amor y de ternura y de cariño y de deseo, de distintas longitudes y formas, cada uno con su propio significado, esperando a ser dados por estos dos amantes unidos en alma para siempre.

Y a ese beso le siguió otro, igual de tierno pero con un incremento de pasión. Ya no solo rozaron sus labios, los saborearon, los recorrieron de lado a lado, desde la orilla hasta la comisura, los atraparon, los mordieron e incluso los apretaron entre los suyos. Con los labios ocupados era el turno de sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a sentir el uno al otro, a recorrer la ropa buscando sentirse más atraídos. Habían esperado mucho mucho tiempo, y hoy era el día en el que por fin la espera rendiría fruto.

_Mía, hoy serás mía por fin_

Cloud tomó a Tifa de la cintura, al mismo tiempo que ella aferraba sus manos a su espalda cubierta por aquel traje sastre blanco. Él había pedido utilizarlo y ella no le puso ningún pero. Después de todo, el traje de gala de verano de un SOLDIER no se le veía nada mal a su ahora esposo. Cloud comenzó a dar tímidos y juguetones besos en el cuello de su esposa, provocando una leve reacción en ella. Tifa suspiraba y Cloud recorría su cuello alternando los besos con suaves movimientos de su lengua. No había duda de que él la deseaba, y las caricias de Tifa sobre su espalda que se hacían más duras y agitadas con cada suspiro de la pelinegra le hacían saber que ella sentía lo mismo.

_Cierra los ojos  
__Déjate querer  
__Quiero llevarte  
__Al valle del placer_

Cloud comenzó a subir hasta que llegó al oído de Tifa, y después de dos suaves mordiditas que inquietaron a su mujer le susurró muy despacito: -Te gustaría entrar a nuestro cuarto mi cielo?-. Ella respondió con tres ricas mordidas cariñosas en el cuello del güero.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías-

Cloud inmediatamente colocó sus brazos en posición y alzó a la niña de sus ojos en sus brazos, cargándola como indica la tradición. Tifa no le pesaba nada a él y ella se sentía cómoda en sus brazos. Sus grandes ojos rubí mirando fijamente los ojos esmeralda de su esposo. Ambos portando enormes sonrisas de felicidad con un toque de deseo que solo ellos dos podrían notar. Mujer en mano Cloud entró a la recámara.

_Mía, hoy serás mía lo sé_

Cloud dejó a su amada en la cama y se quitó el saco. Hacía un poco de calor dentro del cuarto, y el saco era estorboso para lo que el peliamarillo tenía planeado hacer. Se acostó suavemente a un lado de Tifa y la miró a los ojos. Eran cálidos y honestos. Eran preciosos. Tifa tenía su cabello recogido en un nudo salvo por dos mechones a los costados de sus sienes. Se veía hermosa en verdad y Cloud no podía dejar de notarlo. Con un tímido beso se acercó a ella y cerró los ojos. Dos, tres, cuatro y muchos besos más le siguieron a ese. El deseo podía más que los nervios y ellos lo sabían.

Se aferraron y rodaron por la cama King size besándose cada vez con mayor prontitud, cada beso más apasionado y caliente que el anterior. Hasta que al fin se quedaron en una misma posición. Sus cuerpos insistían en unirse, pero algo estorbaba.

_Déjame robar  
__El gran secreto de tu piel  
__Déjate llevar  
__Por tus instintos de mujer_

Cloud dejó caer a Tifa boca abajo sobre la cama y rápidamente se colocó detrás de ella. Un cierre muy largo de la espalda a la cintura lo aguardaba para ser abierto, y Cloud lo iba retirando mientras con la boca daba dulces mordidas pequeñas en el rastro que dejó el cierre sobre la espalda de su mujer. Y mientras Cloud hacía esto la espalda de Tifa se arqueaba como respuesta a esas sensaciones tan placenteras que los dientes de su marido le provocaban. Y así continúo hasta que abrió toda la cremallera, la cual terminaba convenientemente en la cintura de Tifa, donde Cloud metió las manos para zafar ese vestido que aprisionaba el cuerpo de su mujer. Tifa temblaba al sentir el tacto cálido de las manos de Cloud pasando de su espalda hacia su vientre.

_Entrégate  
__Aún no te siento  
__Deja que tu cuerpo  
__Se acostumbre a mi calor_

Cloud deslizó el vestido lentamente, cuidando de no rozar mucho la piel de Tifa para que ella pudiera seguir disfrutando el momento. Tifa fue girando lentamente hasta que Cloud pudo despojarla por completo del vestido blanco. Lo colocó cuidadosamente a un lado (Si lo estropeaba Tifa nunca se lo perdonaría) y al fin pudo admirar a su esposa como se la había imaginado. Un sostén blanco con encaje cubriendo el amplio busto de Tifa y unas pantaletas blancas complementaban el atuendo. Cloud sonrió pícaramente y Tifa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tifa, te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

_Entrégate  
__Mi prisionera  
__La pasión no espera  
__Y yo no puedo más de amor_

--

--

Si les gusta subiré la continuación  
(Posible lemon, quedan advertidos)

Matta ne!


	2. Capítulo dos: en casa

Segundo capítulo, subido antes a petición de una niña muy especial. Contiene lemon, poquito pero del bueno. No se olviden de comentar.

De nueva cuentam ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen. Disfrutenlo.

--

El viento soplaba sobre la cara de Cloud Strife. Su mirada vagante posándose sobre las estrellas del cielo midgariano. Era verano y la noche estaba hermosa. Un poco de ansias era lo que el güero sentía, aunque su ancha sonrisa lo disimulaba bastante bien. Hace rato se había divertido bastante, pero la felicidad que había sentido durante el día no se podía ni siquiera comparar con la que estaba a punto de experimentar. Y él lo sabía. Después de todo no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que _ella_ lo hizo sentirse así.

Cloud entró a su casa y cerró la puerta de la terraza. Lentamente y sin dejar que sus zapatos hicieran ruido alguno caminó hacia el cuarto que estaba a un lado del suyo. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y entró. Una linda cunita de madera estaba pegada a la pared y en ella un lindo bebé dormía, sus ojitos rubí cerrados por completo y su piel blanca brillando a la luz de las estrellas que se colaba por la ventana.

Cloud contempló un ratito más al pequeño Zack Alexander Strife. Habían pasado 3 meses desde su nacimiento y Cloud seguía sin creer que aquel bebé fuera suyo. Era tan lindo _Definitivamente ella hizo todo el trabajo_, se decía. No le dio un beso en la mejilla con tal de no despertarlo, pero si le envió uno al aire, deseándole la mejor noche a su pequeño retoño. Cloud salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo. Había sido un lindo día, pero no estaba cansado aún. Faltaba lo mejor. La cereza en el pastel.

Una luz cálida y tenue salía de su cuarto. Al asomarse Cloud no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Había luz de velas en cada cómoda del dormitorio, dándole a la alcoba un toque muy especial. También había un olor muy rico y muy ténue, a flores que Cloud no podía precisar, pero que lo hacían sentirse muy bien. Y en medio de la recámara había una chica acostada sobre una cama con sábanas de seda gris.

Tifa Lockhart se veía hermosa, con una bata blanca muy linda cubriéndola mientras dormía en su lecho matrimonial, su cabello azabache sedoso brillando a la luz de las velas, su cara de paz que parecía que estaba inquieta, como si en realidad no pudiera dormir, sus suaves y lindas piernas despojadas de sus tradicionales botas lucían mejor que nunca. Y Cloud no sabía cómo reaccionar. Un fuego se encendió dentro de él y el deseo reprimido de varios meses salió a flote. La quería poseer a como diera lugar, pero él sabía que no podía solo ir y arrancarle la ropa, por más ganas que pudiera.

_Abre los ojos  
__No me hagas sufrir  
__No te das cuenta  
__Que tengo sed de ti_

Él sabía que ella estaba tan deseosa de él como él de ella. Así que haciendo lo posible por aplacar ese fuego hasta que fuera hora de dejarlo rugir libre, se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, se desabrochó los dos botones superiores de la camisa, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, y se recostó en la cama de su lado, arrastrándose sigilosamente hasta llegar con su amada, y tiernamente le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

_Mía, hoy serás mía por fin_

Tifa seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de haberle hecho creer a su marido que ella estaba dormida, cuando ella estaba impaciente de que éste día llegara al fin. Un año junto al hombre de su vida. Un año de absoluta felicidad junto a él, y al fruto de su amor que dormía plácidamente ignorante de la pasión reprimida de sus padres que aquella noche se habría de manifestar de nuevo. Ella estaba ansiosa por volver a tener a su marido entre sus brazos, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que _él _la hizo sentirse así

Decidiendo jugar un poquito más Tifa decidió no abrir los ojos aún. Y Cloud siguió dando besos tiernos a su mujer esperando que recobrara la conciencia. Pero los besos cambiaron de lugar y se desplazaron de la mejilla hacia la nuca, y de ahí hacia a abajo, al cuello, a los hombros de su amada. Al punto exacto donde sabía que ella despertaría, y el arqueo involuntario de su espalda le había indicado que su mujer ya no estaba más en los brazos de Morfeo, sino que había regresado para estar en los suyos.

Tifa, incapaz de aguantar un minuto más, se volteó para recibir los dulces labios de Cloud en los suyos, fundiéndose en un beso legendario como hacía tanto no se lo habían dado. Se perdieron uno en el otro y sintieron tocar el cielo mientras el calor que ahora se hacía presente en ambos era liberado y ascendía como si fuera un dragón. Sus manos se aferraron a él, su cintura buscó pegarse a la de su hombre y sus piernas agarraron las de Cloud para aprisionarlas.

-Eres malo- Tifa susurró al oído a Cloud apenas sus labios se separaron para tomar un respiro.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó Cloud sin ocultar una cara de inmensa satisfacción

-Sabes cómo hacer que me derrita en tus brazos-

Y no acabó de decirle esto a su marido cuando tomó la camisa del cuello y la abrió por completo de un solo movimiento, sin arrancar ni un solo botón (nota del autor: WOW!). Despojando con pasión animal a su hombre de aquel pedazo de tela que le impedía abrazar el torso desnudo de su marido. Y Tifa tampoco tardó en abalanzarse sobre él, besando sus hombros y acariciando su espalda. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Lo amaba.

Cloud se retorcía de placer al sentir como su amada lo hacía perder la respiración con esos besos, y la pasión que sentía arder dentro de él comenzó a hacerlo perder la razón, haciendo a su vez que el güero despojara a su mujer de manera impresionantemente rápida de su bata, para después comenzar a besar su blanca piel con el más delicioso de los sabores para él. Después de que ambos se detuvieron un poco para admirarse, Cloud se dio cuenta del atuendo de Tifa, un sostén blanco de encaje y unas panties muy lindas que completaban el conjunto. El mismo atuendo de aquella gran noche.

Y Cloud juraría que Tifa se veía aun más hermosa que hace un año.

_Déjame besar  
__El brillo de tu desnudez  
__Déjame llegar  
__A ese rincón que yo soñé_

Y Cloud entre besos y caricias despojó a Tifa de la prenda de encaje que cubría su busto, dejando al descubierto el orgullo de su mujer, que ni siquiera las maratónicas sesiones de alimentar a su hijo habían hecho que se deformara. Estaban justo como Cloud los recordaba, y el centro de cada uno le indicaba que su mujer ardía en deseo de estar con él, tanto como él ardía por ella.

Y Cloud acarició sus senos con mucho cuidado, haciendo que Tifa temblara con cada caricia de la mano de su amado, y se retorcía aun más cuando eran su lengua y sus labios, y no sus dedos, los que estimulaban cada nervio de su piel tan sensible en aquellos lugares.

-Ummmmm-, dijo la pelinegra entre suspiros, y Cloud sonreía por dentro al saber que su mujer aun disfrutaba de él. Y sus manos se deslizaron hacia su cadera buscando provocar más a su amada. El deseo de poseerla era terrible, pero no tenía prisa. Cloud quería prolongar el momento lo más que pudiera. Y Tifa lo agradecería mucho.

Tifa temblaba de gozo al sentir como su marido la recorría completa, al mismo tiempo que ella desabrochaba el cinturón de su marido para poder descubrir sus hermosas piernas, torneadas por años de correr y pelear y que Tifa las encontraba irresistibles. Desabrochado el cinturón quitó el resto de las ataduras y usando los pies hábilmente dejó a Cloud con tan solo un bóxer azul marino encima, el cual Tifa podía notar causaba cierta incomodidad a Cloud, pero aun tendría que esperar.

Cloud se acomodó entre las piernas de su amada y se pegó a ella. La quería provocar aun más, y que mejor que hacerlo con el roce de sus cuerpos. El peliamarillo comenzó a moverse rítmicamente mientras las caderas de Tifa rozaban las suyas provocando sensaciones muy intensas. Y Cloud aumentó el ritmo hasta convertir los suspiros de Tifa en lindos gemidos, los cuales comenzaban a aumentar cada vez más en intensidad hasta que Tifa ya no pudo más y se separó de su marido para remover las últimas prendas que los separaban de la unión total. Tifa lo necesitaba ya, y Cloud también la necesitaba a ella ya.

_Entrégate  
__Áun no te siento  
__Deja que tu cuerpo  
__Se acostumbre a mi calor_

Tifa le quitó el bóxer a su marido, y él retiró las pantaletas blancas de ella y se acostó a su lado, admirándola antes de entregarse por completo a ella. Ella no tardó en subirse encima de él y verlo a la cara con una enorme sonrisa. Habían esperado mucho tiempo desde que se supo del embarazo de Tifa y la espera había valido la pena. Tifa se mordió seductoramente el labio inferior y Cloud sintió su cuerpo temblar de la emoción al ver eso, ayudado por la mano de Tifa que acariciaba su hombría completamente dura. Lentamente Tifa se dejo caer sobre el pecho de su marido hasta que sus labios pudieron besar la oreja del peliamarillo.

-Te amo Cloud-. Le susurró al oído. –Te amaré toda la vida-.

Cloud levantó la cabeza para poder regresarle el beso con una tierna mordida en el lóbulo

-Y yo te amo a ti, Tifa. Hasta el fin de los días-. Le contestó

Tifa sonrió al mismo tiempo que Cloud. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Entrégate  
__Sin condiciones  
__Tengo mil razones  
__Y yo no puedo más de amor_

-Feliz aniversario mi amor-. Le dijo Tifa al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su cáliz sobre la excitación de su esposo, lista para entregársele por completo.

-Feliz aniversario, mi vida-. Le respondió Cloud al mismo tiempo que se introducía dentro de ella, y comenzaban a entregarse mutuamente a su amor, llenos de deseo y lujuria, amándose como nunca lo habían hecho hasta el amanecer, cuando cayeron rendidos después de haber visto las estrellas varias veces juntos. Y después de decirse cosas hermosas durmieron un poco antes de que el pequeño Zack los despertara.

Vivirían muchos aniversarios juntos, pero ninguno tan especial como el primero.

FIN


End file.
